<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint Me (Like One Of Your French Girls) by Synnerxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108526">Paint Me (Like One Of Your French Girls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx'>Synnerxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art School, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Nipple Play, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>artist/nude model au featuring jim and joey because why not. jim's the model and joey's the artist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Jordison/Jim Root</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint Me (Like One Of Your French Girls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts">sleep_and_feel_no_pain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>re: the title, what else was i gonna call it? for raven bc it's all for her. no one asked for this, but i wanted it. so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to be completely naked?” Jim asks, blushing. </p><p>Shawn, the instructor of this class, nods. “Yes, didn’t you read any of the forms I asked you to sign?”</p><p>Jim shifts his weight from foot to foot. “Yeah. Well, I skimmed. I thought I could wear underwear at least. Maybe like pasties or something….”</p><p>“Pasties? What the fuck? You some kinda chick?” Shawn arches an eyebrow. </p><p>“No! I just….never mind. Fully nude it is.” Jim sighs.</p><p>Shawn snorts and shakes his head. “You can undress in here. There’s a robe for you, so you don’t have to walk out naked. Come out when you’re ready. Class will begin in ten minutes.” </p><p>Jim nods. “Alright. Thanks.” He watches Shawn leave his office and sighs again. He plucks nervously at the hem of his t-shirt before finally pulling it over his head and off. Being the model for a nude figures drawing class is not his idea of a good time, but it is Corey’s idea to make a quick buck. </p><p>Of course Corey knew a guy who was looking for help in this particular department. Jim didn’t even wanna know how Corey knew half the shit he did, but well, it did come in handy occasionally. </p><p>Jim finishes stripping, piling his clothes on a chair, and pulls on the robe. He takes a deep breath and heads out into the studio. There’s a few people here, but Shawn assured him it’s a small class and it’s only two and a half hours of sitting naked on a stool, letting strangers stare at him and draw him. He can totally handle that. </p><p>He’s just making it to the middle of the circle of easels set up where his stool is when the door opens again. He looks up and immediately catches the startling blue eyes of another man. </p><p>“I didn’t think you were coming to this class, Joey.” Shawn says from the desk. </p><p>“I managed to switch shifts. No biggie.” Blue Eyes, or rather, Joey answers, never looking away from Jim. </p><p>Jim feels his face heat up in a blush and curses himself for it. Joey is really pretty and Jim finds himself unable to look away. Joey’s long, straight black hair sways with every movement he makes and Jim finds himself trying to catch Joey’s bright blue eyes again just for another peek at them. </p><p>Joey crosses the room and starts setting up his station, hardly looking at Jim again. Jim bites his lip and rubs his hands together. He can do this. He can get through this. He can stop staring at Joey. </p><p>The rest of the class fills up shortly after that and soon, all the easels are occupied. </p><p>Shawn gets up from his desk and comes over to Jim. “Okay, it’s time for you to pose now. Robe off.”</p><p>Jim nods and unties his robe, face bright red. He lets it slide off of his shoulders and hands it back to Shawn. He sits down on the stool and lets Shawn arrange him in the position he wants. It’s less awkward than he thought it would be, having Shawn touch him like this. It’s almost clinical, completely impersonal, and the only thing that really bothers Jim about it is that Shawn’s hands are cold. </p><p>“There. Now you just have to stay still.” Shawn steps back and looks Jim over, nodding a bit. </p><p>“Okay.” Jim does his best to both relax and not move at the same time. </p><p>Shawn turns and addresses the class and Jim finds it surprisingly easy to kind of just tune everything out as Shawn paces around the room, looking over canvases and making comments here and there. </p><p>The problem he keeps running into though is that he’s keenly aware of every time Joey looks around his canvas at him. He’s not quite facing Joey directly, but he can still see him in his line of sight. The fact that Joey’s eyes are on him ever so often is enough to send heat swirling through his veins, but he’s thankful enough that his social anxiety wins out over his lust and he doesn’t embarrass himself by getting hard. It’s not that kind of painting class. </p><p>Shawn adjusts him a few more times during the course of the class, having the artists paint him in different poses. He loosens up after a while and listens idly to Shawn’s directions to the class. He isn’t an artist at all, but it’s more interesting than staring at the wall and spacing out for two and a half hours. </p><p>Finally, the class comes to an end and Jim slides down from his stool as the artists pack up their supplies and put up their art. He goes into Shawn’s office and changes back into his clothes. </p><p>He goes back out and heads for Shawn’s desk. Shawn looks up at him and hands him a check. “Would you be interested in posing again for the class? They got some good work from you.”</p><p>Jim wonders if Joey will be there again. “Uh, yeah, maybe. Just call me with the details. You got my number?”</p><p>Shawn nods. “Yeah. I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Cool, thanks.” Jim gives him an awkward wave and heads for the door. </p><p>“Jim, right?” Joey’s leaning against the wall across from the door when Jim comes out. </p><p>Jim startles a little and nods. “Yeah, uh, that’s me.”</p><p>Joey pushes himself away from the wall and sticks out his hand. “I’m Joey Jordison.”</p><p>Jim shakes Joey’s hand, watching his own engulf Joey’s. “Jim Root.”</p><p>Joey doesn’t let go of Jim’s hand. “You wanna get a drink with me?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm, sure.” Jim’s face is on fire when Joey smiles and lets go of his hand after another moment. </p><p>“I swear I don’t usually pick up the models after class. But you’re beautiful.” Joey walks alongside Jim as they make their way out to the parking lot. </p><p>Jim blushes even more with Joey’s compliment. “I am?”</p><p>Joey nods, looking Jim over again. “In more ways than one, trust me.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.” Jim chuckles nervously. </p><p>“You should. So I know this great little dive bar we can go to.” Joey grins up at him. </p><p>Jim nods. “Okay. Sounds good. I’ll follow you.”</p><p>Joey flashes him a grin and they part ways for now, getting into their own cars. Jim follows Joey to the bar, thankful it’s a short drive. He parks and gets out, following Joey up to the door. They order their drinks and find a corner table to hide in. </p><p>“So how long have you been modeling for Shawn?” Joey asks, sipping his beer. </p><p>Jim picks at the label on his bottle. “This was my first time. A friend of mine told me about it, said it was a quick way to make some cash.”</p><p>Joey nods. “Yeah, I thought that it was your first time. I would have remembered you.” </p><p>“Shawn asked me if I wanted to do it again.” Jim takes a swig of his own beer. </p><p>“Oh yeah? Are you going to?” Joey looks excited by the prospect. </p><p>“Yeah. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Jim chuckles again, hating the braying quality to his laughter. </p><p>They keep drinking and talking and Jim’s having a really good time when Joey invites him back to his place and he agrees easily, eagerly even. </p><p>Jim finds himself pressed against Joey’s front door as soon as they step inside, Joey pinning him there firmly as he kisses Jim. </p><p>He’s a little surprised by Joey taking control, but he’s more than willing to give it up to him as Joey kisses him breathless. Joey’s deftly undoing the buttons on Jim’s shirt as they stumble their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. </p><p>Joey gets Jim laid out before him on the bed, eyes trailing over his naked form, a completely different scene than the one from Shawn’s class room. Jim’s skin is flushed rosy with arousal, his cock hard against his lower belly, mouth kiss-swollen and red. </p><p>He looks utterly captivating and Joey wants to draw him like this, but even more, he wants to fuck him like this. </p><p>Jim eyes Joey as well, finding it hard to believe that someone as far out of his league as Joey is wants him back. Joey’s small but toned and lean and dominating. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Joey breathes, leaning back down over Jim to kiss him. </p><p>Jim arches into Joey, pleasure burning through him as bare skin presses against bare skin. </p><p>Joey kisses his way down over Jim’s jaw and onto his neck and down to his chest, teasing a nipple with the point of his tongue. Jim moans, hands curling into fists in the sheets at the bright burst of pleasure. </p><p>Joey gives him a wicked look as he discovers just how sensitive Jim’s nipples are, tugging at them with his teeth gently and flicking the point of his tongue over them, mouth working one over while his fingers toy and pinch the other nipple. Jim’s moaning and writhing underneath Joey as he works him over, his cock throbbing harder and harder. He’s tensing up, on the edge of an orgasm, when Joey finally pulls away from his chest. </p><p>“No coming just yet. I want you to come with my cock inside of you.” Joey’s hands stroke every inch of skin he can touch before he leans over to the nightstand and gets lube and a condom out of the drawer. </p><p>He puts the condom down beside Jim’s hip and moves down between Jim’s legs. He slicks his fingers with lube, stroking two of them over Jim’s entrance. Jim whines and grinds down eagerly against Joey’s hand. </p><p>Joey leans forward and takes Jim’s cock into his mouth, sucking on him as he sinks his fingers into him at the same time, immediately stroking them over his sweet spot. Jim cries out, fingers curling in Joey’s silky hair, needing something to ground him as Joey starts bobbing his head over his cock, fingers spreading him open to stretch him for Joey’s cock. Joey swallows him all the way down as he pushes a third finger inside of him and Jim cries out loudly, back arching from the bed. </p><p>Joey keeps working him open, pulling his head back to tease the head of Jim’s cock, wanting him a begging, pleading, shaking mess for him when he’s ready to fuck him. </p><p>Jim’s hips are rising and falling with his rhythm, thighs quivering on either side of Joey. Whimpers and moans are spilling from his parted lips as his body tenses even more, his orgasm burning a hole in the pit of his stomach as it builds and builds. </p><p>Just when he’s right on the brink, Joey pulls his mouth off of him and his fingers out of him. </p><p>Jim shivers and whimpers, clenching around nothing, desperate. “Please….”</p><p>“Yeah? You ready?” Joey opens the condom and makes a show of rolling it down his length, coating himself with lube too. He stands up on his knees between Jim’s spread thighs, stroking his cock slowly, moaning at his own touch. </p><p>Jim lets his legs fall open more in invitation. “Please, want you…..”</p><p>Joey positions his cock against Jim’s entrance, rubbing the head against him to amp them both up more. </p><p>Jim half-sobs in frustration and need and Joey pushes forward with his hips just then, watching Jim open up to his cock as it disappears inside of him. </p><p>Jim moans, feeling every inch of Joey’s cock as it throbs inside of him, stretching him out and filling him up as Joey stills for a moment to let him adjust to his size. </p><p>Jim rolls his hips, giving Joey a pleading look as he whimpers. “Fuck me….”</p><p>Joey shifts, hitching Jim’s thighs over his hips and starts fucking into him, deep and firm, a rhythm designed to drive them both to ruin. Jim keeps the pace with Joey, hardly aware of all the noise he’s making as Joey nails his sweet spot with every thrust. </p><p>Joey digs his nails into Jim’s thighs, moaning right along with him as his hips snap into him. He chases his orgasm, reaching down with one hand to stroke Jim’s cock in time with his thrusts. </p><p>Try as he might, Jim can’t hold on, even as he desperately tries to, wanting this to last just that much longer, but his body tenses more, his breath catches and holds in his throat, and all too soon, his orgasm slams into him. He slicks their skin with his release, clenching around Joey’s cock again and again. </p><p>Joey buries himself deep inside of Jim with a strangled cry of pleasure as he follows him over the edge after a moment, cock pulsing inside of him as he fills the condom. </p><p>Jim sinks back into the bed, panting and gasping as he tries to calm down. </p><p>Joey collapses on top of him, still inside of him. </p><p>Jim runs his fingers through Joey’s long hair, feeling the silkiness of it, finding the motion relaxing. </p><p>Joey purrs on top of him, recovering as well. After a few minutes, he pushes himself up and pulls out of Jim carefully. “You okay?”</p><p>Jim nods, opening his eyes when Joey moves. “Yeah, that was really fucking good.”</p><p>Joey chuckles and nods. “It was, for sure.” He ties off the condom and throws it away, cleaning them up with some tissues. “You wanna stay the night?”</p><p>“Yeah, if that’s okay?” Jim asks, a spark of hope that this might lead somewhere more blooming in his chest. </p><p>Joey nods again. “Yeah, of course. You wanna stay in here with me? Couch isn’t that comfortable.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I have to warn you. I’m a cuddler.” Jim says.</p><p>Joey laughs softly and pulls the covers over them, pushing on Jim lightly to make him the little spoon. “I won’t mind.” </p><p>In the morning, there’s coffee and donuts and sunrise sex, not necessarily in that order.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>